Lesson 21: Biki-Biki-Biki-Biki! Kageki in Extreme Ki
is the twenty-first episode of Juken Sentai Gekiranger. It is the conclusion of the three part showdown with Rio and the completion of the Gekiranger's "Kageki" training, introducing their Super Gekiranger combat style and their new giant: Herculean Giant GekiFire. Summary Rio forces the Gekiranger into showdown earlier than expected, forcing them to figure how to activate Kageki within themselves before he can crush them! Story Though the Gekirangers completed their training, they have yet to obtain Kageki and Jan is still disheartened by Gorie Yen's statement and starts rethinking what he is fighting for. But in spite of these facts, the trio made their way to Rio, whom Xia Fu asked why he wants to be stronger. While the fight occurs, Kata and Rageku are collecting Rinki from the people of the city with intend on destroying it once their student wins. Ran attempts to use her fast fists but Rio used the Jelly-Ken style to evade her attempt before swiftly defeating her. Retu tries his hand, but Rio uses the Flying-Ken style which Retu is unable to counter. Jyan attempts to fight Rio, again, but even with the Geki Sabers, he is not a match for Rio. With Jyan's Gekiranger suit burned off, Rio states to Xia Fu that it is his choice to be stronger that is his reason to fight. However Xia Fu reveals that deep down, Rio is still afraid of his past. Refusing to accept that truth, Rio attacks Ran and Retu, leaving them bloodied to Jyan's horror. It was then Jyan realizes that his true reason to fight is to protect everyone. This allows Jyan to finally use his Super Geki Claw and transform into Super Geki Red, negating the Kenma' attack on the city and knocking Rio into a cliff face. Mele sends the Confrontation Machine Soldiers to aid Rio, with Ran and Retu following Jyan's example and become Super Geki Yellow and Super Geki Blue. With their new power, Restu and Ran are able to destroy Butoka and Wagataku while Jyan deals a finishing blow to Rio, defeating him. As the gang pursue to free Xia Fu, Mele attempts to hold a furious Rio back. At Mele's behest, Kata and Rageku use the Rinki they gathered to reconstruct Butoka and Wagataku into giants. The Super Gekirangers call upon their new Super Geki Beasts along with the other Geki Beasts and they destroy Wagataku. Butoka is all that remains, and it absorbs its partner's Rinki before dissipating all of the older Geki Beasts. The Super Geki beasts then form Geki Fire to destroy Butoka. As the Gekirangers celebrate their victory, an enraged Rio realizes Jyan is the White Tiger's successor and is more intent on destroying them. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Background Information Story and production Continuity *This episode marks the first appearance of the Super Gekirangers, GekiGorilla, GekiGazelle, GekiPenguin, and GekiFire. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 25, *'Pre-Credits': Super GekiClaw DVD releases Juken Sentai Gekiranger Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Lesson 21: Biki-Biki-Biki-Biki! Kageki in Extreme Ki, Lesson 22: Kyui-Kyui! Date with a Celebrity, Lesson 23: Gure-Gure! Gure-Gure! Sukeban Captain, and Lesson 24: Garu-Garu! What!? You're my Younger Brother!?. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/geki.html See also References Category:Episode Category:Juken Sentai Gekiranger Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode Category:Written by Michiko Yokote